The Chosen One
by Trina-Lee
Summary: Drarry drabble. Just playing with this pairing. - Harry spies on Draco and gets caught. Then after a bit of rough housing and the 'who-can-shock-who-the-most' game, things take a slight romantic turn.


**A/N**: _This is my first ever time writing a Drarry type of story. My friend Angela asked me to and I figured it would be fun so I went for it. I know it's not that great, but hey I had fun writing it. _

_

* * *

_

Harry stood silently, watching as Professor Snape lectured Draco. Draco had been spying at Slughorn's party just moments before, so it was only right that he return the favor to spy on him as well. He could barely make out the angry whispers between the two Slytherins, one professor and one very troubled student.

"I was chosen!" He heard Draco whisper back. Was he being defensive? Chosen for what? Did Harry even hear that right? He could've sworn that he, himself was in fact the chosen one. What was Draco going on about? "I can handle this!" Draco yelled. Apparently their whispering match was over. Draco turned on his heel and started walking very briskly in the direction in which Harry was hiding. He pressed his back up against the wall and closed his eyes, as if that made a difference. In all honesty, he was just hoping that Draco was too pissed off with Snape to notice him. Wrong.

"Potter!"

When Harry opened his eyes, Draco's were already blazing deep into his.

"Er… what?"

"What did you hear?" Draco demanded, knowing that Harry had been spying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry was a terrible liar.

"_What_ did you _hear, _Potter?" He put an extra emphasis on certain words, hoping that he would break through Harry's façade. Draco hated that he had to repeat himself. He was already on a tight schedule, and if it was anyone but Potter, he would let it go. But he knew that if the wrong information got in _his_ hands, the entire plan would be ruined.

Oh nothing, just the fact that you seem to think that you're the chosen one, when that in fact is me. Poor Malfoy. He was so jealous. Always had been, but now he was on the brink of being delusional too. Harry smiled at his thoughts and answered simply. "Nothing."

That smug look on Harry's face; that smile is what did Draco in. With his hands firmly gripped on Harry's shoulders, he pulled Harry away from the wall only to slam his back up against it. "_Tell_. Me. What. You. _Heard_." Harry could see Draco's chest heaving. Why was he so upset? Fine. It's not like it was a huge deal anyways.

"Apparently you think you're the chosen one." Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes slightly. What rubbish. Honestly. Did Draco _actually_ believe himself?

Draco repeated his earlier actions of pulling Harry slightly away from the wall just to slam him against it, only he actually hurt Harry this time.

"Ow! You know, for being so proud of being pureblood, you sure do resort to the muggle way of causing pain lately." Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Draco was still touching him and had just taken a step closer to him; he pushed Draco's hands off of his shoulders and brushed them off after, as if they left a slimy film behind.

Before Harry could even think of another witty remark to piss of Draco even more, he was in a headlock and on the ground with Draco kneeling at his side. As he was kicking his legs about frantically, trying to break free of Draco's hold.

"I do things the muggle way, do I?" Draco asked, taking his fist to the top of Harry's head and grinding it into his scalp. Draco had no idea what he was doing, he had just seen it done in a film that they were forced to watch in muggle studies once.

"I think it's safe to say…" Harry began, trying to pull Draco's arm from around his neck so he could breathe. "That you're proving me right, right about now."

Growling in irritation, Draco released Harry and then with an open hand, slapped him across the face. Harry blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Did you just-"

Before he could finish his question, he received another slap to the face, literally slapping the initial shock out of him. Apparently they were now having their own fight over who could shock the other the most. At least that's the way Harry saw it. He quickly overtook Draco, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground, laughing victoriously. But yet again, he was underneath the Slytherin boy before he could make a witty remark. Damn him. Why did he have to be so fast?

Did Malfoy just smile? Weird. He hadn't smiled all year. He was constantly walking around with that look that was borderline boredom or depression. Harry squirmed and flailed frantically, trying to get free of Draco's grip. Unable to get his arms free or overturn Draco, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

The only problem with his plan was that he didn't expect Draco to actually kiss back.

The following week, in potions class, Harry heard a whisper behind him. "Psst. Potter." He turned around slowly to see Draco and his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. The smirk Malfoy gave him was a sign that he did indeed notice. Well shit.

Malfoy slid a folded up piece of paper toward potter and mouthed the words "take it." And he did. Not really sure what to expect, he opened the paper and saw a moving drawing of himself and Draco engaged in a kiss. Below it said 'meet me in the restricted section of the library. 9 o'clock.' With a smile he tucked the drawing away inside of his robes and gave Draco a small nod. Both boys went back to taking notes from Professor Snape's lesson, counting down the minutes until 9 o'clock.


End file.
